Pursuit of Happiness: I'm screaming out fuck that!
by Breseis25
Summary: Parties, drinks, sex and mayhem. Psh, the blonde's down for most things. "Everything feels good, the heat of the air, the beat of the music, the crazed happiness of the people, it's all so fucking delicious that he closes his eyes and lets himself drown in the feeling." A night of clubbing leads to days of hungover epiphanies. NaruNeji NaruSasu


Disclaimer: Naruto is not something I own.

_**Pursuit of Happiness**_

"Holy fuck," Kiba cusses, chocking on his beer before he spits it out- the liquor dribbling off his lips as his eyes widen, incredulous. His mouth gapes, looking so stunned that Neji turns to see what's surprised him. Neji's hold on his glass slips as he sees a blonde jump around on stage and tanned arms moving, encouraging the crowd to jump with him.

"Oh my god what is that idiot doing?" Ino yells, standing when the crowd starts jumping along with the blonde, people reaching out to grab onto his legs as he passes them.

A girl manages to get a hold of his jeans and pulls him down until he crouches down and plants a kiss on her lips. She's so shocked she freezes and the crowd yells, hollers, _cheers_ for the blonde in a roar that seems too frenzied, too loving. But the tanned man loves the attention, takes it gladly and in return, they eat up all of his energy, all of _him_. He stands, takes the hem of his shirt into his hands, and the crowd _knows_, feels what he's about to do and it's all chaos when a tanned-tattooed stomach is left bare. He starts jumping on stage again, bouncing from one end to the other, taking drinks from the outstretched hands and tilting the glasses to his lips, throwing them back into the crowd. The crowd is a total craze of dancing people, their enthusiasm, the blonde's presence so feverish that they all feel dizzy with it, intoxicated. It feels so good that they all show their passion for him: they yell for him, cry out and cheer when he looks their way. Everything swelters in his presence, all of them do.

The blonde dances to the deafening music, rocks to it and Kiba tilts his head, a rush of adrenaline entering his system as the sweat runs down the lithe body of his friend. The blond is so very enthralling, and the crowd seems to want to melt into him. The people being crushed at the front aren't fighting the pushing; they're scrambling for the man's attention. They're all so mesmerized by him, and the want is so clear, so evident, he's spellbound each and every one of them, male and female, and it's riveting to watch. It sends a shock, a tremble of pleasure down Kiba's spine. The charismatic blonde has drawn them in, and the brunette thinks, _The idiot's getting me hard._

"_People told me slow my roll __**I'm screaming out fuck that**_!" he sings in a vigorous yell, middle finger flashing at the frenzied crowd. His hair sticks to his face with sweat -his body glistens with it- and his eyes are so _bright_ that even Neji can see them from where he's sitting. The people shout back and the blonde yells again, bending over at the waist with all the conviction of what he's saying, "_if I fall if I die know I lived it till the fullest_!"

He cups his hand over his ear, wants to hear the people sing along with the lyrics that are blaring through the building. The crowd complies, the synchronized chant bubbling excitement and happiness in him. He raises his arms and sways them over his head, "_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know, everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good. I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know, everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good._"

The blonde dances on the stage, hips undulating, long, sinewy arms reaching and curling, head swinging, tattoo flashing, and he's so _perfect_, so sexy, so hot to watch that the crowd moves against each other. The atmosphere in the club is suffocating, too heavy, but they don't care even though they've never been so thirsty. "_Tell me what you know about dreaming_," he sings, reaching out, pulling a girl onto the stage, then a man, another and another girl. They all dance with him, press themselves against the man that's captivated everyone, but he keeps moving, dedicates himself to keeping them pumped and mesmerizing alive. The song quickens, and it's all coming to an end. They can all feel it, so they give him their all and he does the same in return. They throw themselves with mad passion into the moment. They dance and sing their passion out for him, for the feeling that he's given them all, the euphoria the music has instilled. The blonde tilts his head back, runs his hands through his hair before he spreads the long, tanned limbs. He's filled with such a heady high that everything feels good, the heat of the air, the beat of the music, the crazed happiness of the people, it's all so fucking delicious that he closes his eyes and lets himself drown in the feeling.

The blonde doesn't stop even when the song is over. He dances with the people with him on stage, teases them and then he turns to the crowd, and they cheer for him. He gives them an alluring smile, laughs, and joins them, throwing himself headfirst to surf the crowd.

Once on his own feet, he continues to move. He's relentless, endlessly enthusiastic and charismatic. Bodies press against him, lips brush against skin, and he smoothes it down with liquid that burns, then not at all, down his throat. He returns to his friends, mingling and laughing, dancing and cheering, until the crowd calls him again. They want him, and he goes to them, ushering his friends with him. They dance in a tight circle, blonde's and brunette's giving into his allure and becoming free of inhibitions, liquid courage in their hands, mouths and body.

Hours pass, until it's time to go, and still, there are offers of more. The blonde turns to them, eyes alight with joy, and nods. They're tired, some have things to do, but Neji steps up, and Naruto wraps his arm around his shoulders and smirks. The night is not over.


End file.
